


The Time Machine

by Spyro97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Zayn Malik, Dom Liam Payne, Knotting, M/M, Omega Zayn Malik, Sub Zayn Malik, Top Harry Styles, Top Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyro97/pseuds/Spyro97
Summary: The year is 1882. Zayn Malik is an omega student at the Academy of Innovative Sciences in New York City. He is engaged to the alpha Harry Styles, one of the Big Apple's most eligible bachelors. Basically, Zayn's life is perfect from top to bottom. But what will he do when tragedy strikes? To what lengths will he go to rewrite the pages of history?In the year 800,000, Liam Payne is the leader of a merciless gang known as the Morlocks. They inspire fear and dread across the ruins of what was once North America, kidnapping helpless omegas and using them for their own nefarious purposes. In The Time Machine, the past, present and future collide. After all, there's no such thing as too far...





	1. A Blinding Light

It was the way of the world. The day and the night, or so his grandmother had told him. We are born and then we die. Death is a part of life. It was a difficult concept for a seven-year-old boy to understand, and yet Zayn Malik understood it better than most. Zayn's parents had perished during a trip to India mere months after he was born. An earthquake had rocked New Delhi and its neighbouring cities, resulting in the deaths of over twenty-thousand people. Zayn would have died in his crib had it not been for the swift actions of his grandmother. He had no memory of it, of course. But growing up without a mother and father had taken its toll.

Eleven years later, Zayn thought he had wrapped his head around the concept of death, the finality of it. His grandmother was still alive and kicking, albeit growing more cantankerous by the day. And he was studying at the prestigious New York Academy of Innovative Sciences. "My grandson is going to change the world," the old woman would recite at regular intervals. Zayn had always been good at maths and science. Extremely good. By age four, he had already memorised the square root of pi. But it was more than that. Zayn was an omega, and omegas were _never_ admitted to the Academy of Innovative Sciences. Until now.

Indeed, Zayn's life was pretty much perfect. Not only was he widely considered to be one of the smartest omegas of his generation, but he was dating the most gallant alpha in New York City. Or Zayn thought so, at least. Harry Styles was young, attractive and above all decent. And it could have been so much worse. The year was 1882, and omegas were practically second class citizens in the United States. Old, bearded men wearing tweed jackets and bowler hats would prey on young boys, knotting them against their will. Zayn was lucky to have Harry, and he knew it.

It was winter, and snow covered New York in a blanket of frost. Harry had asked Zayn to meet him in Central Park, by the lily pond where they first met. It was typical Harry, romantic to the core. And yet… it felt different. Harry had been acting oddly of late. Too often he would begin a sentence, only to lose his train of thought and spiral toward something else entirely. As Zayn approached the lily pond, he began to shiver. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, and he was underdressed. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Zayn began to pace back and forth, wary of being spotted by another alpha.

"You look nervous baby," a deep voice called from behind a nearby tree.

Zayn spun around, his cheeks flushed. It was Harry. He had a dumb, cocky look on his face, as though he'd just told the funniest joke in the world.

"You ass!" Zayn sulked, punching Harry's broad chest with his tiny fists. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"When do I do that?" Harry asked, a smile creeping across his face.

Before Zayn could respond, the alpha captured his lips in a searing kiss. Zayn loved Harry's kisses. They were the perfect balance between rough and gentle. After a few minutes of exploring the omega's mouth, Harry drew back.

"I love you baby," he said earnestly.

"Aw, I love you too," Zayn replied.

Harry took Zayn's face in his hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Zayn said, looking puzzled.

Suddenly, Harry grabbed Zayn's hand and started pulling him away from the lily pond. He was taking big strides, and Zayn had to jog to keep up.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked. "Where are we going?"

Harry smiled at Zayn's innocence.

"Nothing's wrong baby. Nothing at all. I just want to take you somewhere else, okay?"

Zayn nodded, trusting Harry's every word.

They walked for what felt like an age, but eventually Harry stopped atop a grassy hill overlooking Central Park. It was beautiful, Zayn had to admit. Like something out of a fairy-tale.

"So," Zayn said nervously. "Why did you bring me all the way up here?"

There was a long silence. Harry stared ahead, his dark curls blowing in the wind.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said shakily.

"Harry, you're shivering," Zayn stammered. "Are you feeling okay?"

Harry reached into his pocket and retrieved a small, blue ring. It was encrusted with flawless sapphires.

"Well…" Harry began, dropping to one knee. "I don't know that I am. I'm not sleeping very well, and even when I'm awake I'm not much use. I can't eat, or think, or do much of anything anymore. And the worst part is, I don't know if I'll ever be well. I think there's only one remedy, and that's for you to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me."

Zayn couldn't believe it. Had Harry actually just proposed?

"I know we're meant to be together," the alpha continued. "It's the only thing in my entire life I've never had to think about."

Tears began to form in Zayn's eyes.

"Oh Harry!" he cried. "Of course I'll marry you!"

And just like that, the cocky, talkative Harry Styles that Zayn knew so well was back. He put the ring on Zayn's index finger and lifted the omega into the air. However, Harry's joy was short-lived.

"I just might cry!" a voice rang out.

Whipping around, Harry saw a middle-aged man with a thick, bushy beard walking toward them. The coat he was wearing looked shabby, as though it had seen one too many winters.

"I couldn't help but overhear," the man continued. "Two fine young people starting out on the road of life. I wish you the very best."

"Thank you," Harry said nervously.

"And as much as I hate to do this, moved as I am by your protestations of love, I'll be needing your money now."

Harry's eyes widened. He knew there was something off about the guy.

"I guess we can call this your first bump on the road to marital bliss," the man chuckled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Harry snarled. "We're not-"

Harry trailed off as the man pulled a revolver from his coat pocket.

"Now, let's not make a scene," he said icily. "There's no cause for that. Just give me your wallet would you?"

Harry didn't respond.

"Did you hear me lad?" the man barked, waving the gun in Zayn's direction.

Harry's face went pale as the man threatened Zayn. He had no choice but to comply. Slowly, Harry reached into his pocket and handed the man his wallet.

"There, that's everything," he spat. "Now leave us alone."

"And the ring," the man smirked.

"No!" Zayn cried, jumping behind Harry's back.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart," the man mocked. "Maybe he'll buy you a diamond now."

Suddenly, Harry lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground. Zayn watched as the alpha's fist collided with the man's face, over and over again. He had never seen Harry lose it like this.

"You son of a bitch!" Harry spat. "You think you can rob-"

Gunfire. Silence. Death. One after the other they happened, robbing Harry of his life and Zayn of his happiness.

"Why did he do that?" the man cried, spitting blood from his mouth. "It's just a ring!"

But Zayn wasn't listening to the man's words. He was listening to the sound of Harry's ragged breaths as the alpha lay dying in the snow.

"Someone help! Help!" Zayn screamed, fully aware that no one could hear him.

"Zayn," Harry gasped. "I love..."

"No!" Zayn howled, burying his head in the crook of Harry's neck. "You can't leave me!"

As Harry's life began to fade, a blinding flash of light ripped through the heavens. Zayn covered his eyes, and prayed to the gods...

Three weeks later, Zayn had awoken in his own bed, surrounded by his grandmother and the NYPD. They had looked at him sternly, as though they suspected him of having done something terrible. When he tried to explain what had happened; Harry's proposal, the man with the gun, the blinding flash of light, the way Harry's body had disappeared out of nowhere... no one seemed angry. The police, even his grandmother, had looked at him with pity. Like he was some sort of mental patient. The story even made the local news. _Famed omega dumped by fiancé, goes nuts_ read the headline. Even the professors at the Academy of Innovative Sciences seemed to think he was stark raving mad. But Zayn knew the truth. Harry _had_ proposed to him, and he _had_ been shot, and he _had_ disappeared in a flash of blinding light, and... okay, maybe it did sound a little crazy. A lot crazy. But it was the truth, and Zayn was determined to prove it. He wanted his credibility back. He wanted his life back. And of course, he wanted Harry back.

Cleared of any suspicion, Zayn was free to pursue his work. His grandmother expected him to crack on with his studies and achieve a degree at the Academy. But that was no longer Zayn's destiny. He spent his mornings, evenings and weekends relentlessly researching time travel as a practical application. He didn't tell anyone of course, least of all his grandmother. She wouldn't understand. But the more Zayn researched, and the more he buried his nose in books concerning particle physics and quantum theory, the more convinced he became that time travel was indeed possible. And one way or another, he would be the first omega, nay, the first human being, to pick the impossible lock.


	2. Chaos Theory

One year had passed since the disappearance and alleged death of Harry Styles. There had been no further reports of flashing lights in the Central Park area. The police and wider public were convinced that Zayn had lost his mind. But still, he clung to the truth he knew, the truth he swore by. Countless hours toiling away in the laboratory he had constructed in his grandmother's basement were about to bear fruit. Not that she cared of course. "You should be out there trying to meet someone new," she would bark at him on a daily basis. But for Zayn, there was no one else. Only Harry.

Zayn looked at the machine he had spent the past year constructing. It had begun with limited tests; regrowing a butterfly's wings he had plucked off, smashing a glass and then piecing it back together. Step by step, Zayn had been able to reverse minor incidents such as these. But now, the machine was capable of something else entirely. It hadn't been an easy road. At first, the contraption had refused to travel back in time more than a week. It would buckle, and sparks would shoot out of its main cylinder. But after Zayn tweaked the polarity, it chugged along like a fine steam engine. Unfortunately for the omega, his grandmother had other ideas. Just as he was about to type the year 1882 into the machine's date contractor, she burst through the basement door.

"Zayn!" she cried. "What on earth's happened to you?"

Zayn rolled his eyes, exasperated. He loved his grandmother more than anything, but his patience was beginning to wear thin.

"There are some things I need to say to you, and I don't know if I'll ever get another chance," she continued, tears welling in her eyes. "You won't listen. You won't see me, you won't see anyone. What am I supposed to tell people? That Zayn is busy? That Zayn is hiding down here in his laboratory?"

"Hiding?" Zayn scoffed.

He hadn't thought of it that way.

"You know that's what it is!" his grandmother retorted, extending a bony finger. "You're here at all hours, day and night!"

"That's because I'm working," Zayn said dryly. "You remember that? You used to care about your work."

Zayn almost expected a slap. But instead, his grandmother just stared at him. There was nothing but pity in her eyes.

"I care more about my life. And yours. What happened with Harry will never go away. It's part of you now and it always will be. But you have to learn to live with it."

"I live with it every minute of every day," Zayn whispered.

"It's not your fault. You understand that, don't you?"

"No, it's not my fault," Zayn snapped angrily. "Who should I blame? You, for introducing me to Harry? The jeweller, for making the ring? Or perhaps I should blame the poor bastard who tore the stone from the earth in the first place!"

"Right. I see how it is," his grandmother sighed, recognising the futility of her efforts. "I guess we'll have to continue this conversation tomorrow."

As she walked toward the basement door, Zayn whispered under his breath...

"Tomorrow, we will never have had this conversation."

Zayn typed the correct date into the machine's contractor. He had everything he needed. Everything except Harry. But that was all about to change. With a flick of the wrist, Zayn pushed what he referred to as the vortex manipulator and hurriedly took a seat inside the machine. Within a matter of seconds, time itself began to flow backward. A bubble of blue light surrounded Zayn's creation, while fans and blades kept it from overheating. Zayn likened the experience to watching a river revert course, or seeing the rain spiral toward the sky instead of wetting the earth. It was nothing if not surreal. In total, the journey took approximately thirty seconds. After all, on a cosmic scale, one year is a relatively short amount of time.

As he stepped out of the machine, Zayn saw his grandmother's basement returned to its former state. There was no more lab equipment or complex apparatus littering the place. It was as if an entire year of Zayn's existence had been erased. The omega opened his pocket watch and looked at the time. Six o'clock. Harry had asked him to be at the lily pond by seven. If he ran, he could just make it.

"I'm coming Harry!" Zayn said excitedly.

It was a mad dash to the pond. By the time he arrived, Zayn could barely breathe. His hair had been blown every which way by the evening wind, and his cheeks were the colour crimson. He hoped Harry wouldn't mind.

"Baby, you're out of breath!" a familiar voice called from behind a familiar tree.

It was him. At long last, after everything he'd been through.

"Harry!" Zayn cried, barely able to control himself. "You're back!"

Of course, Harry had no recollection of his death and subsequent disappearance. It hadn't even happened yet.

"Back?" he laughed. "Did I go somewhere?"

"No, of course not," Zayn corrected himself. "I just missed you is all."

Again, Harry captured Zayn's lips in a passionate kiss. He explored the omega's mouth for a few minutes, before drawing back.

"I love you baby," he said earnestly. 

Zayn's heart quickened. It was all playing out exactly the same. He had to do something, and fast. 

"I love you too," he replied. "And I want to show you just how much."

Before Harry could respond, Zayn grabbed the alpha's hand and pulled him away from the lily pond. 

"What's the rush?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"No rush," Zayn squeaked, not really believing himself. "Just wanna get out of the cold."

Zayn led Harry away from Central Park and into the concrete jungle that was New York City. Already, he felt safer. The dreadful man with the revolver would never be able to hurt them now. They would live out the rest of their lives in peace and happiness, Zayn just knew it.

"So, are you gonna show me just how much you love me?" Harry smirked.

They were standing outside Macy's, Zayn's favourite store. For once, he wanted to do something for Harry. The alpha was always buying him gifts; flowers, chocolates, expensive jewellery. It was about time he returned the favour.

"Wait here," Zayn replied. "And don't move, I won't be long!"

Zayn ran into the store and made for the watch department. He was going to buy Harry the most expensive watch this side of the Atlantic. 

"May I assist you?" the man at the counter asked curtly.

"Yes, I'd like to buy a pocket watch for my fiancé. I was hoping-"

Zayn's request was interrupted by a terrible scream.

"God in heaven," the man cried. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know," Zayn stammered.

But deep down, in the pit of his stomach, he knew very well. Zayn turned away from the counter and slowly made his way outside. His legs had turned to jelly, and his mind to mush. His heart was beating with the energy of a thousand suns. Was Harry dead again? After everything he'd been through? It didn't bear thinking about. As Zayn exited the store, he saw an upturned carriage lying on the pavement. A group of policemen were straining to flip it over.

"Harry?" he called. "Harry?"

But Harry couldn't answer. He was laying face-down in a pool of blood, crushed by the weight of the iron carriage.

"No! No, not again!" Zayn sobbed, dropping to the floor.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't in the script.

"Do you know this man?" one of the police officers asked. "Can you help us identify him?"

"Harry Styles," Zayn said solemnly. "He was my fiancé."

That was when it clicked, like a pipe bursting under too much pressure. It didn't matter how many times Zayn saved Harry's life, the alpha was always going to die. He could save Harry a thousand times, and he would die a thousand deaths. Zayn wondered if there might be a flaw in his machine, an oversight, something he'd missed. He'd spent countless hours obsessing over every detail, but even he wasn't perfect. If only there was someone he could speak to, another scientist perhaps. A scientist capable of understanding the complexities of a time machine. But where would he find such a person?

"Eureka!" Zayn cried.

"I beg your pardon?" said one of the officers.

Without a second's hesitation, Zayn turned tail and ran back to his grandmother's house. There was no one in 1882 who would believe that he had constructed an actual time machine. But what about someone from the future? Surely hundreds of years from now, other scientists would have uncovered the mysteries of time travel. They would be able to tell him everything he needed to know. Zayn typed the year 2250 into the machine's contractor and climbed inside. He had never travelled into the future before, but if his calculations were correct (and they normally were), the journey would take no longer than two hours. Zayn sat back and watched as the familiar bubble of blue energy surrounded the machine, and time began to flow forward.

Two hours later, in line with Zayn's prediction, the machine arrived in the year 2250. But his grandmother's basement was no more. Their house, their street, everything... it was all gone. It had been uprooted by chaos and destruction, by balls of fire raining from the sky. And that was when he saw it. The impossible. The unimaginable. The moon itself was breaking apart.

"This can't be happening," Zayn whispered, scarcely able to believe it.

He remembered the stories his grandmother used to tell him as a child, fanciful tales about the sky falling down on people's heads. But now it was all real. The nightmares from his childhood. The earthquake that killed his parents. Zayn tried desperately to type 1882 into the machine's contractor, but before he could, a piece of debris from a collapsing building struck him on the head. The last thing he saw before the world went black was a bright, blue light...


	3. The Day and the Night

A gentle breeze. A bird chirping. The sun rising over green hills. Zayn didn't know if he would ever see such things again. Fading into unconsciousness, the omega was powerless to stop his creation from spiralling into time unknown. The fans and blades whirred, the cogs turned at a speed unrivalled by twenty-third century contraptions. Once again, time was being altered. The sun would rise, and then set. The stars would shine, and then fade. The grass would grow, and then wither. The world was changing, like a river flowing ever forward. Zayn was merely a passenger.

100,000

200,000

300,000

Zayn's eyes began to flutter. He was vaguely aware of the blue light emanating from his machine. Its intensity had increased.

400,000

500,000

600,000

Slowly, Zayn reached for the vortex manipulation lever.

700,000

He grasped it tightly in his fingers.

800,000...

By the time the machine had stopped whirring, Zayn was fully awake. He could feel a gentle breeze upon his face. He could hear birds chirping. And the sun... the sun was rising over green hills.

"I'm alive," he whispered.

New York, on the other hand, was not. In fact, it was nowhere to be seen. The space where skyscrapers had once ruled above all else was now a haven for winding rivers and dense forests. Ever the explorer, Zayn began to climb down a narrow path next to a row of thorn bushes. The path wasn't overly steep, and there was a river bank at the bottom. Zayn desperately needed a drink. He would quench his thirst, rest up, and then head back to 1882. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. He just had to navigate-

"Damn it!" Zayn cursed, slipping on a jagged rock.

Before he could correct his balance, Zayn tumbled violently toward a pebbled bank, his head colliding with the damp stones. The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of a child's voice.

"Madam Jenwell!" the voice cried. "Madam Jenwell!"

It was the second time in the space of 800,000 years that Zayn had passed out. Or was it the second time in ten minutes? Either way, the omega was beginning to grow weary of his never-ending unconsciousness.

"Where am I?" he groaned, studying his new surroundings.

He was inside a tent. There were jars of what looked like honey and blackberry jam stacked upon wooden shelves. There was a thin beam of light shining through a gap by the entrance of the tent, and next to it... Zayn gulped. Next to it was a serrated spear, its metallic tip gleaming in the sun. Additionally, the weapon's shaft had been decorated with small animal skulls, chiselled to look like arrowheads. Zayn wondered where, or when, he could possibly be that the inhabitants would require such a monstrous instrument. It was practically medieval. But he thought back to what he'd read on the time machine's date contractor. 800,000. There was no denying it. He was in the future.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Zayn called out.

It was risky, but if the people who'd carried him to the tent wanted to kill him, wouldn't they have done so already? His head had been bandaged, his bruises covered in a healing ointment. The ominous "they" had made their intentions clear.

Just as Zayn was about to stand up, he saw the face of a young boy poking through the entrance of the tent. The child looked no older then eight or nine.

"Hey!" Zayn whispered, but the boy vanished as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Damn it!" he cursed, rising to his feet.

Staggering outside, Zayn was greeted by the most spectacular sight. Attached to a series of cliffs were what could only be described as glowing yellow cones, held together by thick branches and bamboo. They were houses, of a kind. There were ladders and pulleys connecting the cones to the cliffs above and the river below. And that wasn't all. There were people... actual people. Brown of skin and dark of hair, they clambered down the ladders with great haste. It was as if they were scared of something, or someone.

"Hey!" Zayn called again, running after the boy he'd seen in the tent.

Unlike everyone else, the boy had bright blond hair.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"

But the boy wasn't listening. Either that, or he didn't understand.

"Madam Jenwell!" he cried. "Madam Jenwell!"

Madam was an English word. And Jenwell appeared to be a name.

"Jenwell," Zayn repeated. "Jenwell."

Suddenly, a group of men descended from the cliff above Zayn's head. They were wielding spears and machetes, and hollering in a strange tongue. The men surrounded Zayn, pointing their weapons at the crook of his neck.

"Alar," they shouted. "Alar!"

If only I knew what that meant, Zayn panicked. Desperately, he raised his hands above his head and sank to the floor.

"Please don't kill me!" he cried. "I mean you no harm! Jenwell, I was looking for Jenwell!"

And just like that, the men stopped shouting and lowered their weapons.

"Jenwell," they muttered in unison. "Minar alor Jenwell."

"And what is it you want from Madam Jenwell?" a female voice rang out.

English. The voice was speaking English. A woman, with dreadlocks and a curious smile, emerged from behind a crowd of natives.

"I-I-don't know," Zayn stammered. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"You first," the woman responded. "Where are you from?"

"New York. 800,000 years ago. I came here-"

"Stop," she spoke calmly, raising her hand. "You are from a different time?"

"Yes!" Zayn nodded. "I'm from the past. I came here in my machine. A time machine."

The woman smiled, and turned to the men holding spears and machetes.

"Kinsar moo go," she laughed, pointing to her head. "Valar kin sane!"

The men began to laugh with her. It reminded Zayn of when Harry told a joke that wasn't particularly funny. And as usual, the joke was on him.

"Valar kin sane!" the men repeated, patting each other on the back.

As the laughter dissipated, the mysterious woman approached Zayn and knelt by his side.

"What did you say to them?" he asked worriedly.

"I told them that you hit your head," she replied. "And that you are a wandering idiot."

Later that day, as the sun began to set, Zayn returned to the tent with the blackberry jam. Except it wasn't really blackberry jam. Zayn almost vomited when he found out. And the dreadlocked woman... she _was_ the elusive Madam Jenwell he had heard so much about. She sat beside Zayn as he rested, tending gently to the gash on his head.

"What is it like when you're from?" she asked. "Is your time... better than ours?"

"Better than what?" Zayn replied.

For the first time since he'd met her, Madam Jenwell's eyes were filled with fear.

"Selor tanar. The day and the night. They do not know when you're from?"

Zayn smiled.

"So I'm not just a wandering idiot?"

"The others will not understand," Madam Jenwell sighed. "They are afraid. We are all afraid."

Suddenly, the little boy with blond hair ran into the tent. He was crying.

"Niall! What is the matter?"

"I had the dream again," the boy cried.

"What dream?" Zayn asked worriedly.

"The dream," Madam Jenwell said ominously. "We all have it. And so will you."

Zayn couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about his time machine. What if something happened to it? He'd be stuck in the year 800,000, forced to live out his days in a glowing yellow cone. He would never see Harry again. And his grandmother... she would think he had deserted her, or worse. That he had died on some fool's errand. It didn't bear thinking about. Tomorrow morning, he was out of here. He would make a run for it if he had to. He would find his machine, travel back to 1882 and figure out another way to save Harry.

"I'll save you," Zayn muttered, over and over.

And he kept saying it, until the sun set and the wind began to howl. At last, the omega drifted into a deep sleep. But his dreams were plagued by a force more sinister, and far more powerful than the storm outside. Zayn dreamt of dark stubble grazing his neck, of plump lips nibbling his earlobe. He dreamt of being overpowered and knotted by a merciless stranger. As the storm reached a crescendo, the wind whispered... Payno.

Here is the native village described in this chapter...


	4. The Morlocks

The following morning, Zayn convinced Madam Jenwell to accompany him to the time machine. He didn't want to slink away in the middle of the night, especially after everything she'd done for him. The gash on his head was healing nicely. On the way they talked, and Zayn inquired as to the origin of Madam Jenwell's people. It turned out they were called Eloi, a foreign word to Zayn's ears. But still, he listened, and discovered that bad dreams were the least of their problems.

"The Morlocks," Jenwell recited. "They haunt our dreams."

"But why?" Zayn asked. "Did you do something wrong?"

"It is the day and the night. The way of the world. We are omegas. It is our purpose."

"How can it be your purpose? No omega should be knotted against their will!"

Zayn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"After the lunar colonists destroyed the moon, the world plunged into darkness," Jenwell continued. "Some fought against it, tried to live in the light. My people. And then... there were the Morlocks. A new breed of alpha."

"How can you know about the moon collapsing? The lunar colonists?" Zayn queried.

"It is in the scripture," Jenwell replied. "Passed down from one generation to the next. It is all we have of what came before."

What came before. Zayn was exceptionally clever, but even he couldn't fully comprehend the gravity of Madam Jenwell's words. 800,000 years was a long time. Harry was dead. His grandmother was dead. Everything he cared about was gone, lost to the currents of time.

"You were right," Zayn whispered to himself. "I went too far."

"Who was right?" Jenwell asked.

"Doesn't matter," Zayn sniffed, turning toward the horizon.

He could see his machine, right where he left it. The brass pipes shimmered in the morning sun. Before long, he would be tinkering away in his grandmother's basement. He would never have to hear the word Morlock again.

"Zayn!" Jenwell cried, grasping the omega's hands. "Will you do something for me? Before you leave?"

"Of course. Name it."

Suddenly, Madam Jenwell was a different person. There was fire in her eyes.

"Niall, my son. Take him away. Take him back to your time. Will you do that?"

"Your son?" Zayn started. "How can I-"

"Please, I'm begging you! Take him away from here!"

Suddenly, the sound of a horn wailed in the distance. Zayn assumed it was the Eloi, but Jenwell's face said otherwise. A mixture of shock and horror, her tanned skin turned pale.

"Niall," she whispered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Zayn called, chasing Madam Jenwell through a jungle canopy.

Its vines twisted toward the sky, separating mammoth buttresses and squawking parrots from the world above. He didn't understand. Why was Jenwell so afraid?

"Niall!"

In a heartbeat, Zayn's question was answered. Hanging before him were dozens of Eloi, ensnared by nets and thick, dangling ropes.

"Morlocks," Jenwell cried, sinking to her knees.

As if on cue, the parrots above Zayn's head began to jabber in unison.

"Payno," they squawked. "Payno! Payno!"

"Don't just sit there!" Zayn chided. "They're your people! Help them!"

"You don't understand," Jenwell said solemnly. "It's Payno. He's here."

As the noise from the parrots reached a crescendo, Zayn ran toward the captured Eloi. He tried to lift the nets, but they were too heavy. There was nothing he could do. As he lay on the jungle floor, an enormous, black rhino charged into the clearing. Sitting atop its back was the biggest alpha Zayn had ever seen. He was shirtless, and covered in tattoos. A trail of brown stubble decorated his chiselled jaw, and on his right arm was the unmistakable image of a skull.

"Jenwell," he boomed, sliding off the rhino like it was nothing. "These omegas belong to the Morlocks now. To me."

"Yes Payno," Jenwell bowed. "But if I may-"

"You may not," the alpha interrupted. "I will take them all."

Before Zayn could protest, he found himself on the receiving end of Payno's hungry gaze.

"And who is this?" he demanded.

"No one," Jenwell replied quickly. "Just a traveller."

"He belongs to me now," Payno asserted.

And that was when Zayn made the biggest mistake of his life.

"I most certainly do not!" he spat.

Silence. It was long and foreboding. The parrots sat still as statues, perched atop their branches. Jenwell looked at the floor, dreading the alpha's retribution. But it never came.

"Is that so?" he chuckled, circling Zayn like a shark circles its prey. "We'll see about that."

"Payno," Jenwell pleaded. "He doesn't understand-"

"Silence! I'll make the omega a deal. If he submits to me, I'll spare your people. I'll let them go. But if he doesn't, I'll knot them. Every last one."

In that moment, Zayn knew his life would never be the same. He couldn't allow the alpha to knot Madam Jenwell's people, not after everything they'd been through. Of course, he would never see Harry again. Or his grandmother. 1882 would become a distant memory. Zayn sighed.

"Fine. I submit."

In the blink of an eye, Payno slung Zayn over his shoulder.

"What's your name babe?" he asked smugly.

Babe? Zayn didn't know this word. But he knew he didn't like it.

"Fuck you!" he retorted.

Again, Payno wasn't angered by the omega's insubordination. In fact, he found it quite amusing.

"Fuck you? Yeah babe, I think I will," he grinned, tossing Zayn onto the grunting rhino. "I think I will."

This is what Liam and Zayn look like during this story...


	5. Elevation

Zayn lay awake in a dark, damp cell, its creaking ceiling on the verge of collapse. After riding for what felt like days, the mysterious Payno had dumped Zayn in his new confines and told him to get comfy. He had a leather collar hugging his neck, with the words "Property of Payno" imprinted in big, black letters. The collar was tight, allowing little room for manoeuvre. It was intended to remind him of the bargain he'd made; the Eloi would go free as long as Zayn submitted. Of course, knowing his luck, the merciless alpha would probably enslave the Eloi anyway, rendering their agreement meaningless.

Zayn tried to get to sleep. But between his new collar and the sound of omegas being impregnated in the cell next-door, it was impossible. All he could do was lay awake and listen to Payno's noisy grunts. Zayn wondered how long it would take for the alpha to knot him. He shuddered at the thought. In all his time with Harry, they'd never actually had sex. They'd done other things, of course. Kissed, held hands, rolled around on the bed. But actual sex? Zayn had wanted to wait until they were married, and Harry being the gentleman he was, agreed. Payno would agree to no such thing. The alpha would simply flip him over and knot him without a second thought. Of all the places Zayn imagined he would lose his virginity, a dirty cell 800,000 years from home was the last. Another matter of concern was the size of Payno's... ahem. Penis. The alpha was at least 6'4, with abs of steel and biceps the size of tree trunks, figuratively speaking. Suffice to say, he was enormous. Zayn didn't know if he'd be able to take someone that big.

"Please, I can't take anymore! It's too deep!" a raspy voice called out from a neighbouring cell.

It was an omega. And they sounded like they were in terrible pain.

"Babe, there's no such thing as too deep," Payno laughed. "You just have to take it."

Zayn could feel his temper beginning to flare. Who was this guy to push an omega beyond their limits? Harry would never do such a thing. But of course, Payno wasn't Harry. The curly-haired alpha was dead, never to be seen or heard from again. Even the mere thought of Harry made Zayn's stomach sink. They had been so close to the perfect existence. But now, Zayn was going to be ruined by a savage with no consideration for anyone except himself. The omega wanted his first time to be pleasurable. He didn't want to be pounded, or treated like some random slut. Not that he had much of a choice, of course. Or did he? Suddenly, the omega in the neighbouring cell sounded different.

"Oh!" he cried. "Wow! Keep going!"

"Yeah babe! Get used to that!" Payno boomed, his deep voice bouncing off the walls.

Zayn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the omega actually enjoying it? Only moments earlier, he had been begging Payno to stop, and now he couldn't get enough. It was like a dormant volcano had finally erupted, after years of silence. What had Payno done?

"Payno! Payno! Payno!" the omega screamed, each word becoming more ragged than the last.

Zayn wished he could sneak a peek. But alas, the concrete walls of his cell made it impossible. So, he lay in wait, knowing the savage's knot would come soon enough. It would fill him and claim him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Perhaps if he pretended the alpha was Harry, and closed his eyes, it would be more bearable. Maybe.

A few hours later, Payno had finally finished fucking the omega in the neighbouring cell. Zayn had listened to every grunt, every moan, every syllable that came out of the alpha's mouth. The guy was a machine. He never let up, not for one second. And now... now he was gunning for Zayn.

"Ready for my knot babe?" he smirked, opening the door to Zayn's cell.

"Not really," Zayn replied solemnly.

"Babe, stand up. Don't make me carry you."

"Carry me?" Zayn asked, confused. "Carry me where?"

Suddenly, Payno walked toward the stained mattress where Zayn was laying. He knelt by the omega's side, and placed a hand on his thigh.

"I can't take you here babe," he started. "Not like this. You're too special."

Special? What was Payno talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"You need to learn to take orders and not ask questions," the alpha growled. "Gonna have to teach you."

And with that, Payno hauled Zayn to his feet and practically dragged him out of the cell.

A few minutes later, Zayn was standing inside a tall, glass elevator. Its windows were encrusted with precious gems; diamonds, emeralds, rubies and sparkling sapphires. Payno hit one of the buttons, and like clockwork, the elevator began its ascent.

"What is this thing?" Zayn asked.

"Never seen an elevator before?" Payno chuckled. "It goes all the way to the top."

"The top of what?"

"My tower."

As the elevator continued its ascent, Zayn realised what Payno meant. The glass structure overlooked everything; the Eloi village, the jungle with the talking parrots, even the hill where Zayn's time machine lay dormant, waiting for its owner's return. There was nothing to indicate the remnants of a city, especially one as big as New York. The place Zayn had called home for nearly twenty years was gone.

"Here we are babe," Payno grinned. "My private quarters."

As the elevator doors slid open, Zayn's jaw dropped. Payno's "private quarters" were beyond elaborate. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, fur rugs decorated the floor, and the walls...

"What the hell..." Zayn breathed.

The walls were covered in explicit photographs of Payno and dozens of naked omegas. In one photo, Payno was carrying a raven-haired boy over his shoulder. The boy hung limply in the alpha's grip. Another showed Payno squeezing an omega into submission with his muscled arms. The omega's mouth was gagged by Payno's hand.

"That's disgusting!" Zayn fumed.

"They didn't think so," Payno smirked. "And neither will you."

"You wanna bet?"

The alpha laughed at Zayn's defiance.

"Yeah babe, I think I do," he declared. "Here's how it's gonna work. I'm not gonna force you to do anything. I could. I could fill you right now if I wanted to. But that wouldn't be any fun. So instead..."

Suddenly, Payno started to undress.

"I'm gonna offer you a deal. If you don't want my knot by sundown tomorrow, I'll let you leave. But if you do-"

"I won't," Zayn huffed.

"If you do," Payno continued, "I'm gonna keep you here. Forever."

Zayn gulped at the alpha's proposition. Forever was an awfully long time.

"If you agree to my terms, take off your clothes. Now."

Payno folded his arms and waited for Zayn to make a decision. 

"I-I don't know," the omega stammered.

In reality, Zayn knew he had little choice. He could refuse Payno's request, but then what? The alpha would simply knot him anyway. At least now he had a chance. A chance to save the Eloi, to leave the year 800,000, to rescue Harry.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "I'll do what you ask."

Payno didn't respond. He just grinned, and gestured for Zayn to start stripping. First, the shoes and socks. Then the shirt, revealing Zayn's narrow waist and beautiful, tanned skin.

"That's enough babe," Payno interrupted. "I don't want to see anymore. Not yet."

Zayn breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to be naked in front of the alpha. The only thing he wanted was to be back in Harry's arms. Zayn sighed. He didn't know if he was capable of resisting Payno's charms. From the moment he'd met the Morlock, his omega instincts had gone into overdrive. The desire to submit, the urge to bury his head in the crook of Payno's neck, it was overwhelming. He hadn't felt like this since Harry.

"What do you want me to do now?" Zayn asked, biting his lip.

"Sleep," Payno replied.

The alpha gestured to a king size bed. Lined with fancy silk sheets, it was big enough for a dozen omegas. 

"But I'm not tired."

Of course, Zayn was lying. Running around after Madam Jenwell had taken its toll.

"Not sure I believe you babe," Payno smirked. "Get in the bed, yeah?"

Reluctantly, Zayn climbed beneath the silk sheets, making sure to put as much distance between himself and Payno as possible. Unfortunately, the alpha knew exactly what he was up to. Wearing nothing but a pair of tight, black boxers with the word "BOSS" imprinted across the hem, Payno flipped a switch next to the bed. Immediately, cold air began to flow into the room. Payno pulled the sheets away, leaving them in a heap on the floor.

"Cold?" he grinned.

Zayn had to bite his tongue to stop from swearing. He knew what Payno wanted.

"No, I most certainly am not!" he insisted.

Another lie. Zayn was freezing.

"Babe, you're shivering," Payno chuckled, sliding onto the bed.

Suddenly, Zayn found himself ensnared in the alpha's tattooed arms. They wrapped round his torso like a snake suffocating a... well, an omega. Zayn squealed, and began to struggle. But of course, it was no use. Payno's grip was impregnable.

"No point in struggling babe," he breathed huskily, nibbling Zayn's earlobe. "You're not going anywhere."

It was just like in the dream. Dark stubble grazing his neck, plump lips nibbling his earlobe. But this time it was real.


	6. The Silver Devastation

Liam Payne was the result of thousands of years of evolution. For longer than anyone could remember, the Morlocks had controlled the ruins of what was once North America. Ruling with an iron fist, they instilled fear in every man, woman and child. Liam, or "Payno" as he preferred to be called, was the first-born son of the most indomitable alpha ever created, Geoff Payne. After his father's death, Payno inherited the tower overlooking the remnants of New York. With his manly frame, inviting brown eyes and numerous tattoos, Payno was the perfect alpha to take command of the Morlock regime. Capturing omegas and knotting them, he had created a society within a society. Payno and his offspring lived like kings, while the Eloi and other tribes wallowed in the mud. But despite this, he wasn't fully satisfied. None of the omegas he'd knotted were worthy of a place by his side. They were too passive, too weak. Payno wanted a challenge, an omega to capture and conquer. That's where Zayn came in.

Almost exactly one year ago, Payno had ordered his top scientists and researchers to engineer what he called the "world cannon". A device capable of transporting alphas through time, it served as a way to locate the perfect omega. An omega capable of challenging Payno's domination of everyone and everything. One of the engineers, an alpha by the name of Harry Styles, had volunteered to serve as its controller. Travelling through time, Harry had combed entire civilisations for an omega worthy of Payno's knot. Ancient Greece, Rome and Egypt had sailed by without success. The middle ages, the Italian renaissance, even the colonisation of America, they yielded nothing but disappointment. And then, all of a sudden, he struck gold. The year was 1882, and Harry heard tell of a remarkable omega by the name of Zayn Malik. A child genius, he had been admitted to the prestigious New York Academy of Innovative Sciences. More to the point, he was gorgeous. Raven-black hair, tanned olive skin... what more could Payno want.

Without delay, Harry had begun courting Zayn, buying him all manner of gifts and trinkets. It was vital that Zayn fall in love with him, else what reason would he have to mourn his "death" and build a time machine? Indeed, Harry had planned every detail meticulously. Payno appreciated Harry's talents, which is why he allowed the alpha to operate the world cannon. And now, one year later, his efforts were finally bearing fruit. Payno looked down at the pliant omega wrapped in his arms.

"Fuckin' beautiful babe," he whispered, nuzzling Zayn's earlobe with his lips. "Gonna dick you so deep."

Zayn didn't answer. He was fast asleep.

"Fill you up."

Payno began to kiss up and down Zayn's neck, leaving bruises in his wake. The bruises would soon be black-blue, and proof that Payno had been there. As Zayn started to stir, the alpha seized his opportunity.

"Time for a kiss," he growled.

Parting Zayn's lips, Payno explored the omega's mouth like he was born to do it. His kisses were rough and demanding, the complete opposite of Harry's. Zayn shivered. His mouth was consumed by the first taste of his conquerer.

"Payno!" he squealed, writhing in the alpha's grip.

Spurred by Zayn's cries, Payno's kisses became sloppier and sloppier. Before long, he was feeding long spools of spit into Zayn's mouth, encouraging the omega to swallow. And that's exactly what he did. Zayn devoured the thick liquid, shivering in ecstasy as it travelled down his throat and into the depths of his stomach.

"I'm inside you now babe," Payno grinned, rubbing Zayn's stomach with his hands. "I'm inside you."

After being tightly spooned for what felt like an eternity, Zayn was finally allowed to leave Payno's bed and take a shower. It took him a while to figure out how the switches and nozzles worked, but figure them out he did. Warm water poured onto Zayn's face, washing away the remnants of Payno's dried spit. Zayn licked his lips, savouring the taste of his captor. He felt guilty, but he couldn't deny what he was feeling inside.

"God, I think I want his knot," Zayn whispered to himself. "What the hell's wrong with me?"

Standing outside, Payno listened to the sound of water splashing against the tiled floor. Before long, he'd be listening to the sound of his cum splashing against Zayn's thighs.

"It's just a matter of time," he chuckled.

Indeed, Payno had big plans for Zayn Malik, and he was just getting started.

Once he was washed and dressed, Payno decided to take Zayn on a rhino ride. Like horse riding, but with a rhino.

"I can't ride that thing!" Zayn scoffed.

"Don't worry babe," Payno boomed, lifting Zayn onto the grunting beast. "I'm in control."

Payno slid behind Zayn, grabbing the reins.

"Get ready!"

On Payno's command the beast hurtled forward, trampling over fences and flowerbeds. The Morlock tower faded out of view, concealed by the thick jungle that surrounded it. Payno knew exactly where he wanted to take Zayn. Across the green hills and jagged cliffs that flanked the Eloi village, and toward the Silver Devastation. The Devastation was aptly named; chunks of meteorite littered the earth, remnants of the lunar colonists' failed attempt to adjust the moon's orbit. In all the known world, the Devastation took the crown for the biggest reminder of humanity's greatest weakness... curiosity.

Naturally, as the years passed by, life began anew. The planet went into a great freeze, washing away the stink of humanity; its diesel engines, its steam trains, its blatant disregard for nature's gift. Zayn couldn't help but wonder if it was all for the best. Perhaps humanity needed a second chance, a blank slate from which it could start again. Zayn shook the thought from his head. How could forcibly knotting omegas be for the best?

"It can't be," Zayn whispered under his breath.

As Payno's rhino charged toward the horizon, Zayn began to think about what he'd seen. Was the Morlock really forcing anyone? Yes, he'd captured Madam Jenwell's people, but what for? The omega in the prison cell had enjoyed Payno's rough treatment, even telling the alpha to "keep going". And the omegas in the photographs? They had looked content, even aroused by Payno's domination. It didn't make sense. Was Payno really the merciless savage he'd heard so much about? Maybe.

"Here we are babe," Payno announced. "The Silver Devastation. Almost as devastating as me."

Zayn rolled his eyes.

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Yeah babe, I am," Payno growled, rubbing the omega's stomach with his hands.

Zayn blushed. He didn't need any reminding that Payno's spit was still inside him.

"It's beautiful," he confessed. "In a horribly uncomfortable sort of way."

Payno laughed.

"Do you know why I've brought you here?"

Zayn shook his head.

"You need to know what's mine... and yours. What could be yours."

"M-mine?" Zayn stammered. "I don't understand."

"I've been searching for such a long time," Payno cooed, nuzzling Zayn's neck with his stubble. "For the right omega. For you."

"For me?"

"Yeah babe, you're perfect. I knew you would be. Harry's got great taste."

Zayn's heart skipped a beat. How did Payno know about Harry?

"What did you say?"

Suddenly, Payno tugged on the reins.

"Babe, there's someone who wants to see you."


	7. A Familiar Face

Zayn didn't have much time to process what Payno had said about Harry at the Silver Devastation. Within a matter of minutes, they were back at the Morlock tower. The journey had felt longer on the way there.

"Here we are babe," Payno grunted. "Back home."

"This isn't my home," Zayn whispered.

As they climbed off the rhino, a group of Morlocks came marching out of the tower's main entrance. They were carrying some kind of device; a long metal pole with a silver antenna bolted on top.

"What's going on?" Zayn asked, his voice breaking. "What is that thing?"

"Like I said," Payno replied, "there's someone who wants to see you."

Payno nodded at the Morlocks holding the device.

"Yes Payno!" they boomed in unison.

Suddenly, the lights on the antenna began to flash red, then orange, then green. Payno grinned, like he knew exactly what was about to happen.

"It can't be!" Zayn cried, covering his eyes.

Once more, a blinding flash of light ripped through the heavens. It was just like the one in Central Park, the flash that had taken Harry's lifeless body. Zayn was extremely clever, a genius in fact, but even he couldn't comprehend the alpha science behind Payno's world cannon. A device designed to transcend creation itself, its complexities were beyond that of time travel. The world cannon was capable of restoring life. Like a flower, the human body grows, only to wither and fade in the end. But with time energy, the holy nectar of the vortex, a body can reconstitute itself. When Harry Styles "died" in 1882, it was no mere coincidence. Harry had paid a homeless beggar to mug him, to fake the whole encounter. He gave the man a gun, and the rest took care of itself. As he lay "dying" in the snow, the world cannon transported him to the year 800,000, his life saved by the vortex's energy. And now... now he was being transported again.

"Get ready babe!" Payno chuckled.

As the light faded, two figures appeared next to the tower's entrance. One was short, an omega no doubt. He had soft brown hair, like milk chocolate. The other was an alpha, with broad shoulders and lustrous curls. Harry Edward Styles.

"What the fuck Payno?" he growled.

"Harry?" Zayn cried. "You're alive!"

Zayn couldn't believe his eyes. His fiancé, the love of his life, was standing before him once again. But something wasn't right. The love in Harry's eyes was gone. He looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else.

"What the fuck Payno? I was in the year 200,000!"

"Watch your mouth Harry," Payno growled.

"I was about to fuck this omega!" he continued, pointing at the boy beside him.

"You were what?" Zayn spat.

Reluctantly, Harry acknowledged Zayn's presence. He grinned, and ran his hands through his curls.

"Zayn, long time no see! What's it been? 800,000 years?"

"I-I don't understand," Zayn stammered. "You died! I saw you die! You disappeared!"

"No babe," Harry chuckled. "I didn't die. I travelled through time, and the vortex healed me."

"Healed you? That's impossible!"

"God you're thick!" Harry crowed. "Of course it's possible! Look at me!"

"I don't understand," Zayn whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

Payno began to pace back and forth, like he was waiting for something.

"Here we go," Harry sighed. "Here come the waterworks. In 800,000 years, I've never met someone who cries as much as you. Oooh Harry, my professors don't like me! Oooh Harry, my lab equipment isn't working! Oooh Harry, don't leave me! Ugh, the never-ending fountain of fat, useless trivia! And to think, I took a carriage to the ribcage for you!"

Zayn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But I love you!" he sobbed.

Harry laughed coldly.

"That's what made it easy."

As Zayn stood crying, Payno walked up to Harry and shook his hand.

"Good job mate," he smirked. "I'm eternally grateful."

Zayn clenched his fists. They were actually congratulating each other. The nerve of it.

"Babe," Payno grinned, "before I fill you up, I'm gonna fill you in."

And so Payno told Zayn everything. He admitted to ordering the creation of the world cannon, to sending Harry back in time, to commanding the alpha to capture Zayn's interest. It was infuriating. Everyone was just a pawn on Payno's chessboard, a piece in his twisted puzzle. Zayn felt like a puppet on a string, dancing helplessly to the tune of his captor. Payno had engineered everything. From day one, it was his destiny to arrive in the year 800,000, to be captured by the Morlocks.

"Zayn?" Payno waved, trying to get his attention. "You understand, yeah?"

Zayn nodded meekly. He understood well enough. His relationship with Harry was a lie, his feelings were a lie. Everything he'd worked toward; creating a time machine, saving Harry's life, it had all been for naught.

"Can I go now?" he sniffed. "Please?"

"Go where babe?"

Of course, Payno knew exactly what Zayn meant. The omega wanted to go back to 1882, to live with his grandmother. But Payno had waited for so long, he'd pumped so many loads into so many omegas, he couldn't go back now. Not when he was this close.

"You're not going anywhere. You belong to me. And it's time you understood that."

Payno took Zayn back to his private quarters. The spit he'd made him swallow had done its job. Dissolving in Zayn's stomach, the saliva had produced pheromones in his body. These pheromones were responsible for the confusion he was feeling. Zayn wanted to hate Payno, he wanted to run back to 1882. And yet, at the same time, he wanted the alpha to breed him, to fill him up. Of course, Payno knew exactly what Zayn was experiencing. It was all part of his plan.

"Sit on the edge of the bed babe," he commanded.

Reluctantly, Zayn followed Payno's instruction. He sat on the bed, and waited.

"Harry told me you were virgin," the alpha continued. "Think it's time to change that."

Without further ado, Payno pulled down his trousers and stepped out of his tight, black boxers. Zayn's eyes widened as he saw the thick, dripping shaft that Payno called a penis. It must have been at least nine inches long. Zayn could see the veins that ran through it, all the way up to the pink, fleshy head that would soon push its way inside him. Cum oozed from the tip, and trickled down toward a pair of large, round balls.

"Open your mouth babe, nice and wide."

Slowly, Zayn opened his mouth. He knew what was about to happen, and he was glad. He wanted to forget Harry, and this was the best way. At least, he hoped it was.

"Wider babe!" Payno boomed. "Gonna dick you deep!"

And he wasn't kidding. Within seconds, Zayn's mouth was filled with alpha cock. The taste was salty, but not entirely unpleasant. The ooze from Payno's dick filled every crevice of Zayn's mouth. His flushed cheeks puffed out as Payno humped upward.

"Paynrrghh!" he gargled, trying to pull away.

But it was no use. Payno was holding Zayn's head in place.

"You're not going anywhere babe," he grinned, throwing his head back. "You're mine to take."

As Payno got rougher, Zayn felt the tip of the alpha's cock penetrating his throat. He started to gag, and choke.

"Breathe through your nose babe," Payno commanded, slapping Zayn's cheek with his hand. "You can do it."

Spurred by Payno's words, Zayn grabbed the alpha's ass cheeks with his hands.

"Zayn!" Payno hissed, stroking the omega's hair. "You're so beautiful babe. Gonna fill you up. Make you mine."

For what must have been at least an hour, Payno continued to pound Zayn's throat. He humped and jerked and thrusted, never missing a beat, never relenting, never stopping. He was a machine. Zayn, on the other hand, was not. His jaws were aching, his throat was sore, even his tongue felt dry.

"Shit!" Payno hissed. "I'm gonna blow!"

About time, Zayn thought to himself. Desperately, he tried to pull away. But he couldn't. Payno was too strong.

"Nah babe," he chuckled. "You're gonna swallow."

And swallow Zayn did. Payno's cum flowed down his throat and into his stomach, mixing with the alpha's spit. He felt so full, like he had just eaten a huge meal.

"Good fuckin' job babe!" Payno grinned, letting his cock slide out of Zayn's mouth.

Gasping for air, Zayn crawled onto the bed and started crying. He didn't know why. Harry didn't love him, so why did he feel like he'd just cheated? And as for Payno, Zayn hated him and desired him at the same time. It was so confusing.

"Come here," Payno sighed, wrapping Zayn in his arms. "Don't cry."

"I-I can't help it," Zayn shivered. "Harry's right. I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic babe. I don't fuck pathetic omegas."

Zayn didn't understand. What did Payno see in him? And more to the point, why did the alpha's arms feel so good?

"Do you know what I do to my possessions babe?" he whispered in Zayn's ear.

"Dunno," Zayn shrugged sarcastically. "Fuck them, control them, bully them?"

"No... I look after them."


	8. Godspeed

The next morning, Zayn awoke from his Payno-induced slumber. It was the best night's sleep he'd had since Harry. Despite his former fiancé's betrayal, Zayn was feeling strangely optimistic, like his foray into the future wasn't a total disaster after all. Of course, he didn't know why he felt this way, but it definitely had something to do with Payno. The alpha had been weirdly attentive since Harry's reappearance, as though he was afraid Zayn was going to break or something. A guilty conscience, perhaps. After all, the entire mess was Payno's fault. He had ordered Harry to seduce him, to set the whole series of events in motion. Zayn knew he should be furious, and in a sense, he was. But at the same time, he felt an undeniable attraction toward the Morlock.

After showering and getting dressed, Payno allowed Zayn free reign of the Morlock tower, provided he didn't try and go outside. He had guards stationed by the entrance to make sure Zayn complied. The tower had numerous sections; a Morlock recreation area, a bio-research dome, even a daycare facility for newborn alphas. It was a complete juxtaposition. The world outside was rugged and untamed, tribal even. But the tower was more advanced than anything Zayn had ever seen. The Morlocks had developed futuristic technology at a time when the world seemed to be going backward. It was commendable. Or at least it would be, were it not for Payno's machinations. The world cannon was little more than a device to capture and imprison unsuspecting omegas. Speaking of which...

"Hey, over here!" the brown-haired boy from yesterday shouted. "It's Zayn, right?"

The omega that had appeared with Harry was standing by the entrance to the bio-dome. He was waving, and beckoning Zayn over.

"Yes, that's right," Zayn nodded curtly. "And you are?"

"I'm Louis," the boy replied. "I'm Harry's... well, you know."

Zayn flushed. Even though he and Harry weren't together anymore, he still felt a pang of jealously upon hearing Louis' words.

"I figured as much."

Louis put his arm around Zayn's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I had no idea until Harry confessed. I was so mad at him."

"It's not your fault," Zayn sighed. "You didn't know."

Of course, no one had known about Harry's plan except Payno and the alpha himself. Having been healed by the time vortex, Harry travelled to the year 200,000 to find an omega of his own. He'd spent what felt like an age searching for the object of Payno's desire, so a little downtime was the least he deserved. 200,000 was the perfect balance between the past, present and future. And Louis... well, Louis was the perfect balance between meek, stable and strong. He wasn't as clingy as Zayn, and didn't demand Harry's attention all of the time.

"He lied to me too you know," Louis added. "At first anyway."

"How do you mean?" Zayn asked.

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Told me he was from the year 200,000, same as me. Never said anything about time travel or Morlocks. Came as quite the shock."

"I can imagine," Zayn smiled.

"It took me a long time to forgive him, but I did. He has a way with people, and I couldn't deny what I was feeling inside. I'm sure it's the same for you and Payno."

"Oh, we're not together," Zayn spluttered defensively. "No, we're just... it's complicated."

"Of course," Louis chuckled. "Complicated. That's what I used to tell myself about Harry. I could never figure out whether I loved him or hated him. He would make me feel safe, like nothing in the world could touch me. He would wrap me in his arms and whisper in my ear how much he loved me. But then he would drive me crazy, he would make me see red like no one else could. That's how I knew I loved him."

"Because he drove you crazy?"

"No," Louis continued, "because no matter how much he drove me crazy, I still wanted to be with him. That's what soulmates do. They forgive each other."

"Soulmates," Zayn whispered, mostly to himself.

"That's right. Love isn't meant to be easy. Tell me, does Payno make you angry? Does he make you want to run back to your time machine?"

Zayn nodded.

"But do you get butterflies in your stomach whenever he touches you? Do you feel drawn to him even when your gut is telling you to run and hide?"

Without thinking, Zayn found himself nodding again. Slowly, the realisation sank in. He was in love with his soulmate... Payno. The alpha who had locked him in a dungeon, who had caused him such heartache.

"Where's Harry?" Zayn asked excitedly.

Louis didn't even need to ask. He knew exactly why Zayn wanted to see Harry. Closure.

The bio-dome was one of the most impressive things Zayn had ever seen, and that was saying something. It was a man-made jungle, teeming with exotic life; parrots, monkeys and snakes (of the harmless variety). The Morlocks were growing fruits and vegetables in patches by the entrance, a good idea considering the tower's teeming population. Zayn didn't know the exact count, but he'd seen hundreds of alphas congregating in the lobby. And to think, Payno was in charge of them all, like some sort of god. Speaking of gods, Harry was standing next to a waterfall, watching the salmon fly. He looked contemplative, like he was mulling over his life decisions.

"Ahem," Zayn coughed nervously. "Harry?"

Harry spun around and rolled his eyes. He didn't look happy.

"You again?" he groaned. "Come to cry some more?"

Zayn suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to punch Harry in the face. But he restrained himself.

"No, I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction," Zayn snapped. "I just came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About us... and Payno. I need to know more. I need to know why you chose me, I need to understand. I know you never loved me, and I can deal with that. At least I think I can. But all of this time travel, Morlocks... you owe me an explanation. Even if you never felt anything for me, even if you secretly hated me the whole time, don't you feel the slightest pang of guilt for what you did? You lied to me, you made me fall in love with you. Can't you understand how that makes me feel?"

Harry stood silent for what felt like an age. When he finally answered, he sounded empty.

"I'm a Morlock, Zayn. You don't know what that means. Payno's the boss, not me. If he tells me to do something, I do it. End of."

"And he told you to ruin my life?" Zayn spat. "Is that it?"

"No," Harry countered, "he told me to bring you to him. And let's face it, that never would have happened if I hadn't made you fall in love with me. What other reason would you have had to build a time machine? I know you don't get it, and you probably never will, but Payno's your soulmate. Yeah, he's big and scares the shit out of most people, but there's another side to him. You just have to find it."

"Why didn't you just use the world cannon to bring me here? Would've been a lot simpler."

"Payno felt it was important that you had sufficient motivation to travel into the future. He wanted _you_ to want it. That's why he hasn't knotted you yet. You have to submit... willingly."

Zayn hated to admit it, but Harry was right. Payno could have flipped him over and knotted him in front of Madam Jenwell if he'd really wanted to. But he hadn't. He'd shown mercy... of a sort. Sure, the alpha had locked him in a dungeon and shoved nine inches down his throat, but he'd also been strangely gentle and attentive. He'd spooned Zayn all night long, kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. "You're so beautiful babe," he'd said, over and over again, like he couldn't believe Zayn was real.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry smirked.

Zayn nodded appreciatively.

"You're right," he said. "But before I go..."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"What now? You want a goodbye kiss or something?"

"Not quite."

Before Harry knew what was happening, Zayn marched forward and kicked him square in the balls. The alpha fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

"She fell over! She fell over!" the parrots squawked in unison, mocking Harry's predicament.

"That she did," Zayn chuckled, making his way out of the bio-dome. "That she did."

As Zayn entered Payno's private quarters once again, he saw the alpha lying shirtless on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"So, you spoke with Harry then?" he asked, twiddling his fingers.

Zayn was about to ask how Payno knew, but the answer was obvious. The Morlock had informants everywhere. He'd probably ordered one of his goons to follow him, to spy on his movements.

"Yes, I did," Zayn said defensively.

"And?"

"And... I think I'm ready to try something new."

Suddenly, Payno sat up and inched his way toward the edge of the bed. He looked surprised.

"Really?"

Zayn nodded, blushing. He'd made up his mind, even before he'd spoken to Louis and his treacherous former companion. Of course, he hadn't realised it at the time. He'd been too conflicted about seeing Harry again, after all these years. But Liam Payne was something new, something different. An alpha built like a Greek god with the raw dominance to match. Zayn had been fighting it since he'd arrived in the year 800,000, but just like Louis, he couldn't deny what he was feeling inside.

"Yes Payno," Zayn smiled, more certain than ever.

Pulling off his shirt, Zayn climbed onto the bed and allowed Payno to wrap his arms around him. Payno squeezed and pulled, trapping Zayn's tiny waist in a merciless grip. Feverishly, he kissed up and down Zayn's neck, leaving marks and bruises in his wake. His alpha cock had woken up, pressing into the curve of Zayn's back. For the omega, it was a timely reminder of what would soon be pushing its way inside him, filling him to the brim.

"I can't knot you with your clothes on," Payno whispered huskily, releasing Zayn from his grip.

The pair tore the clothes from each other's bodies like the world was about to end. In a matter of moments, Payno's monster cock was slapping into Zayn's stomach, leaving a trail of ooze across his torso. Zayn could hardly wait. The urge to have Payno inside him... it was overwhelming. Desperately, he tried to line the tip of Payno's cock against his entrance. But to his surprise, the alpha chuckled and pushed his hands away.

"Not yet babe," he laughed. "You're too tight. Gonna loosen you up first."

In one swift movement, Payno pulled Zayn's legs out from under him. The omega found himself face-first in a pillow, his lower half dangling in the air by Payno's face.

"Got you exactly where I want you babe," Payno smirked. "No escaping now."

In truth, Zayn didn't want to escape. Yes, he was nervous, his stomach was doing flips, but he wanted what was about to happen. As Payno's stubble brushed against the entrance of his rosebud, Zayn shivered in ecstasy. It was pink, soft and delicate, unlike the glistening weapon Payno was packing. The alpha flicked out his tongue, lapping at the slick his soulmate was producing. It was sweet, like honey. Before long, Payno was slurping, kissing, invading the precious flower. Zayn writhed on the bed, tossing his head from side to side.

"Yeah, get used to that!" Payno grinned cockily. "It's only gonna get better!"

"Better" was an understatement. If Payno's tongue felt this good, Zayn could only imagine how the alpha's cock was going to feel. 

"Please, just take me! Take me!" he cried, grabbing the sheets with his fists.

Payno was being extremely rough. He held Zayn's waist with one arm, keeping him from moving. With his other arm, he shoved Zayn's face into a pillow, pushing his fingers inside the boy's mouth. Time and again, he brushed his stubble against Zayn's entrance, causing him to shudder and convulse. Slowly but surely, the virginal rosebud began to open, expanding under Payno's touch. The alpha marvelled at the tight passage in front of him. He'd deflowered hundreds of omegas over the years, but he knew none of them compared to Zayn. It was going to be a tight fit.

"It's time," Payno declared. "I'm gonna make you mine."

Zayn didn't have time to protest. Payno released his legs, only to place them on his shoulders. Leaning forward, he pinned Zayn to the bed with his body weight. Their faces were almost touching.

"Here it comes!"

Payno pushed the tip of his cock inside the velvety hole he'd so carefully prepared. It was still _so_ tight. Zayn's eyes rolled back in his head. The alpha's cock was too long, and too thick. He couldn't take it! But then, just as he thought he was about to pass out, he felt the entire length of Payno's meaty shaft sink inside him. It sank into the depths of his stomach, until it pressed against the special spot that few alphas were big enough to reach. But Payno was no ordinary alpha. He was a god among men.

"Found it," he smirked, licking his lips. "You ready babe?"

"Ready for what?" Zayn whimpered.

Payno chuckled at the omega's innocence. He had no idea what was about to happen. Slowly, Payno pressed the tip of his cock into Zayn's sweet spot.

"Oh!"

Immediately, Zayn began to convulse. He writhed on the bed, batting Payno's chest with his tiny fists. The alpha chuckled, and pinned Zayn's arms above his head.

"Going somewhere?"

Payno rubbed his cock against the magic gland, massaging it. Zayn was in heaven. He tried to form words, but the only thing that came out was a fumbled groan.

"Enough of the games babe," Payno boomed. "It's time to get serious."

Without warning, Payno swivelled his hips and pulled his cock out of Zayn's hole. Then, with the force of an angry rhinoceros, he drove all the way back in. A few moments earlier, the weight of Payno's shaft slamming into his rosebud would have caused Zayn unimaginable pain. But now... now he felt only pleasure.

"Oh god, Payno!"

Again and again, Payno slammed into the silky heat, expanding Zayn's formerly tight passage. The omega could hear the sound of Payno's balls slapping into his arse, such was the voracity of the Morlock's assault. He was being deep dicked.

"Fuck babe," Payno moaned. "Gonna fill you up!"

A man of great stamina, Payno was used to fucking for hours on end. But this was different. Zayn was too tight, too beautiful. He could feel himself coming undone with every passing second. He wanted to breed Zayn, to fill him up. He wanted to feel the omega's stomach swell around his knot. And he would. It was happening already. As Payno continued to fuck, his monster cock continued to leak, oozing alpha slime into Zayn's hole. It trickled out, coating Payno's balls and making a sticky puddle on the bed.

"I'm coming!" Payno shuddered, his whole body gyrating. "I'm coming!"

Zayn's mouth twisted into a small o shape as he felt Payno's knot expand inside him. It was impossibly big.

"You can take it babe," Payno grinned. "I know you can take it."

Zayn shut his eyes and clenched his fists. He had to concentrate on breathing. In and out... in and out. He wanted to make Payno proud, to take the alpha's knot.

"Almost there!"

Just as Zayn's stomach felt like it was going to explode, Payno's knot reached its full capacity. Throbbing and pulsating, it hugged the rosebud's silky walls. Payno stroked Zayn's stomach with his big hands, marvelling at the size of his manhood. Zayn looked like he was pregnant.

"You're mine now babe," Payno chuckled. "You're all mine."

To reinforce the point, hot, creamy spunk began to pour from Payno's cock into Zayn's ravaged hole. The omega felt it filling any space inside him not already occupied by Payno's piece. Zayn felt like he was being claimed.

"Who's your alpha?" Payno demanded, slapping Zayn's cheek. "Let me hear you say it!"

"Payno!" Zayn whimpered. "Payno's my alpha!"

Satisfied, Payno carefully positioned Zayn on his side. He leaned in and nuzzled the omega's earlobe.

"Yeah babe, I'm your alpha. You belong to me. You're mine. Do you know what that means?"

"I-I think so," Zayn stammered.

"It means I own you. I control you. Understand?"

Zayn nodded eagerly.

"Yes Payno."

Payno chuckled at Zayn's submission. Only a few days ago, the omega had been rebellious, defiant and thoroughly insubordinate. But now... now he was pliant, dutiful and submissive. What a difference a Morlock could make. Zayn loved the feeling of his soulmate's knot swelling inside him. He loved knowing that he belonged to an alpha, especially one as powerful as Payno. Already, Harry was becoming a distant memory.

"I need you to sleep now babe. Understand?"

Zayn didn't need to be told twice. He nodded, and allowed Payno's arms to ensnare him once again. In a matter of moments, a sleepy haze took hold, and Zayn drifted into what could only be described as a blissful slumber. As he breathed in and out, Payno kissed up and down his neck, marking his territory. His cock was still buried deep inside Zayn, filling him as he slept. In the morning, the omega would wake, creamed and conquered.

Payno couldn't believe his luck. For years he'd searched for the perfect omega, combing the entirety of North America and its associated territories. After a time, he'd even considered ordering the Morlocks to build ships to search overseas. But none of that mattered now. He had Zayn, the most beautiful omega in existence. As he watched his soulmate sleep, Payno thought about many things; what positions they were going to fuck in, how long he could go without blowing his load, but most importantly, how to take care of Zayn. Although he was reluctant to admit it, Liam Payne was more than just a mindless savage. He was more than just a merciless sex machine. He cared for Zayn, and going forward, he was determined to prove it.

In the year 1883, Zayn's grandmother walked wearily into the laboratory her grandson had constructed. It lay dormant, yearning for its creator's return. As she turned on a gas lamp, her eyes welled with tears. Day and night she'd searched the streets of New York City, longing to discover the truth of Zayn's disappearance. Was he hiding, or worse, lying dead in a gutter somewhere? The police were of no help. "If he wants to be found, he'll be found," they recited, over and over again. She hoped they were right. She wanted to believe that Zayn was alive, living the life he'd always dreamed. Still as a statue, she gazed mournfully into the darkness, the gas lamp dimming with every passing second.

"Godspeed," she whispered, turning toward the door. "Godspeed, my fine lad."


End file.
